endlessspacefandomcom-20200222-history
Modifiers
A modifier changes the properties of something by some proportion or amount. To specify the effects of a modifier, it must define these four properties: * At least 1 affected Property, which defines what it affects: for example, Food. * Value - the strength of the modifier. * Path - where the modifier is applied, or what group of things are affected. * Operation - how the modifier is mathematically applied. Usually these can be read from the UI with a bit of interpretation. For example, consider the modifier "+20% on Star System". *The target property is Science *the value is 0.2 (or 20%) *the operation is plus *and the path is Star System. Target property This can be almost any game statistic, including , , , , , , , , , , upkeep (distinct from ... Value This can be any appropriate number. Note that percentages are expressed as a decimal internally. Operation The following operations are available: * Addition/Subtration: Adds or removes a flat number to the value * Multiplication: Multiplies the value. * Percent: Adds a percentage to the value. Path This defines where the modifier is applied. Common examples are *On Empire (Seen on Luxury Resources *On Star System (Usually seen on Improvements) *On System (Note, this is different from the above, and usually affects all systems) *On Planet ''(Exploitations) *On ''Ship (ship modules) *On Fleet (Heroes, specific modules) Note that a modifier with path Empire is distinct from a modifier with path Star System that affects all star systems in the empire. Also note that empire does not require influence to be in effect. Order of operations For modifiers of the same target property and same path, addition and subtraction occurs first. Then multiplications are applied. Finally, all percent modifiers are summed together and applied (for example, two +10% modifiers are equal to +20%, not +21%.) All modifiers stack (except in cases where one object is completely replaced with another, e.g. planetary exploitations and terraforming). For modifiers of different target properties or different paths, there is a defined order in which the modifiers are applied. Specific orders are detailed below. FIDS Mechanics # For each star system: ## For each planet, compute its FIDS production: ### Compute the production rate of FIDS per population. ### Multiply by the population of that planet. ### Add +5 to +5 to food and industry (Colonial Base). ## Sum FIDS production of all planets in the star system. ## Apply any Star System bonuses, eg Improvements (according to the order above: addition, multiplication, percent). ## For each trade route, compute its value: ### Compute the trade route value. ### Apply any system bonuses to trade route values. ## Add all trade route values to the system production. (Note that this happens after star system modifiers are applied, but before empire modifiers.) # Sum the FIDS production for all star systems in the empire. # Apply any Empire bonuses. # Apply Proto-Orchid bonus if applicable. Notes * "Initial ship HP" (from improvements) is a distinct target property from plain " on ship", and therefore the two modifiers stack multiplicatively. However, ship experience gives a percent on ship and so stacks additively with the latter.